


Afternoon Delight

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Coming In Pants, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oxnard wasn't as bad as Xander thought it might be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

The very best thing about vacation was the absolute freedom that came with being off the Hellmouth and away from his friends. Not that Xander didn't love his girls to death, but it was nice to be on his own for a while, with no one around to notice if he pulled a Tom Cruise and lip synced while he danced around in his underwear, or ate enchiladas with Cheetos at ten o'clock at night just because he wanted to. He could watch anything he wanted on TV and not have to change to channel if it got too disgusting or cheesy. There was nobody casting him disapproving glances when he wore orange shirts with red shorts or chiding him in cultured tones when he cracked a joke - hell, as long as he showed up on time for his shift, his boss really didn't give a damn what else he did.

And while washing dishes at the Fabulous Ladies' Nightclub might not be the coolest or best-paid job in the world, it kept him in Twinkies and ensured that he didn't have to sleep in his non-running car, so he counted that as a win, too. Add in the fact that he pretty much had the pool and patio area to himself from the time that the tourists checked out at eleven to around five, when the dancers and other night-shift workers got up, and Xander was one happy little sunbather.

His new tan had been getting him some attention at the club, and while most of it still made him pretty uncomfortable, there had been a few offers he'd been tempted to take. So far he hadn't had the courage to actually act on any of them, but just knowing they were there was something. And while he had to admit that a lot of his newfound self-knowledge could be from hanging out with the dancers after closing, some of it was just being able to be Xander. Here he wasn't the doughnut boy, wasn't the one who was useless and weak and only good for snacks. Here he was Xander, dishwasher and friend and, if Carlos had his way, dancer-to-be, although he was pretty sure it was going to take something Hellmouthy to get him up on that stage with more than just Carlos and a few others watching. It was nice, though, being able to just be himself, and with every day, he was starting to feel less and less like going back.

Turning over onto his back, Xander slid one hand down to adjust himself, then let his hand linger, lazily cupping his dick through the thin material of his swimsuit. He felt it twitch, growing half-hard, and for a second, thought about calling it a day and going into his room to spend some quality time with his right hand, but it was so nice out, and the sun felt so good on his skin, that he figured a little while longer couldn't hurt. Besides, it wasn't like anybody was around to see him, anyways. Giving his swelling dick a little squeeze, Xander's eyes drifted shut and he let his mind wander. He liked working at the club, and while a few of the dancers had gotten a little too friendly at first, they'd backed off once he made it clear that he wasn't ready to take any kind of step like that just yet. Of course, that didn't mean they'd completely stopped teasing him, although Jason said that was his own fault, because he 'blushed so pretty that we just can't help ourselves.'

Not that he was worried about Jason hitting on him - especially after what he'd seen last night. Xander's cheeks heated as he remembered the scene he'd inadvertently walked in on, even as his cock hardened further. He'd been making his last rounds for clean-up, and when he'd heard a sound from the changing area, had gone to look, only to find Jason leaning over one of the benches while Damien fucked him from behind. It'd been like something out of a porno, where a guy's going about his job like he always does and then - Boom! Sex from nowhere right in front of him!

He'd never thought too much about gay sex beyond the original curiosity of mechanics, but after last night, he wondered if he was going to have to do a little more research. For one thing, while he'd always thought it would hurt to have somebody's dick up there, Jason's moans had had nothing to do with pain. He'd pushed back against Damien and wiggled, and Damien had wrapped his hand around... Xander bit his lip as his dick hardened fully, pushing out against his palm through his swimsuit. He rocked his hand against it, teasing himself a little with the thought that he might do more, and just imagining it was enough to send a surge of lust jolting through him.

“Fuck!” he muttered, hips pushing up into his hand without thinking. He could feel his nipples tighten, sending a shiver down his spine that made him arch up instinctively. Somewhere in the dimly functioning part of his brain, Xander knew that he should head back inside, but that would mean taking his hand away, and as he ground up against his palm, he knew that that would be bad. His dick was rock hard now, and as he curled his fingers around his shaft, he felt the first spurt of precome dampen his suit. When he looked down, he saw a dark red spot appear, the sight of it strangely erotic in the bright, sunlit afternoon.

Xander licked his lips, wondering what it would be like to taste someone else on them, or have someone else taste him. He'd seen a few films that summer, things he wouldn't have watched back in Sunnydale, and the guys in them seemed as eager to suck someone else off as they were to have someone suck them off. That had been hard to believe until he'd had a very enlightening conversation with Carlos over some premium Hawaiian Gold. Between the pot and the beer, Xander had found the courage to ask about it, what it was really like, and when he'd turned down Carlos' offer to show him, the other man had attempted to explain: “It's all about the power, man. You get on your knees and suck a dude's cock, and you can feel him throbbing in your mouth. Guys, they can't hold nothin' back, y'know? If you're doing it right, you KNOW how good he's feeling, and that's one helluva turn on.”

He tried to picture it, someone kneeling down by his chair to suck him, but all he could seem to think about was what he'd seen in the locker room - the way their bodies had moved, the sight of Damien's dick sliding in and out of Jason's body, how hard Jason had been and the sounds they'd made... God, the sounds had gone straight to his gut. What would it be like to hear someone making those animal noises, those low moans and grunts, and know that they were doing it because of him?

His free hand drifted into his lap, slipping between his legs to cradle his balls, forcing his legs a little farther apart. Xander knew it had to be obvious to anybody what he was doing - if the growing wet spot on the front of his swimsuit and hard-on that pushed against the thin material weren't enough of a giveaway, the fact that he was sprawled in a beach chair humping his hands certainly was, but he couldn't seem to make himself stop. It just felt so good, and wasn't this what being young was supposed to be about - taking chances and doing things you weren't supposed to?

As a last resort, he tried to tell himself that someone might be watching, might be peering out from behind the heavy motel drapes and staring at him, maybe even stroking themselves while they watched. Bad idea. “Ohhh God,” he moaned softly, his breathing speeding up as he thought about that. He tried to picture it, tried to imagine someone holding their own stiff cock, working their hand over it as they watched him writhe around like a bitch in heat, and it was like someone had just attached a live wire to his dick.

The thought of some silent watcher was enough to strip his last inhibition away. There was no turning back now, no chance of calling a halt and going back to his room to jerk off in solitude, not when he thought about hot eyes moving over him, taking in every detail. Xander spread his legs a little more, cupping and gently squeezing his balls, then let his hand move up to tweak one of his nipples. The shock of the small pain made his hips thrust up hard against his palm, and as good as that felt, he needed more.

Humping his hand wasn't going to do it. Curling his fingers around his shaft, he jerked himself hard and fast, biting his lip to keep from groaning at the slide of the swimsuit over his dick. God, that felt good! He pictured his watcher stroking their cock, really jerking off at the sight of him; he thought about the scene last night and wondered what it would've felt like if he'd had Jason's mouth around his dick while Damien fucked him, or if he'd been able to fuck Damien and feel him move back and forth between them, or -

“Oh shiiiiiitttt,” he hissed, his back arching as his cock suddenly went off like a rocket. He could feel it pulsing in his hand, jerking as he shot several hard jets of come into his swimsuit, and he looked down to see the dark patch right over his groin. It was plastered to him, outlining every detail of his dick as he worked the wet material over himself, and for a second he thought he might come again, just from the sight of it.

When he finally managed to pry his hand free, he dropped back against the chair, panting harshly. It took a few seconds for the reality of what had just happened to sink in, and while Xander might've expected that he'd have run for his room as soon as it did, he found that he didn't have the energy to be mortified or dash off like some frightened virgin. Instead, he just pulled his towel over his lap, gave his softening dick a lazy squeeze, and let himself doze off under the warm caress of the sun.


End file.
